


11th Fast FWD

by sdecci



Series: From Darcovija Outward [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 2012, 9/11, Conspiracy, Conspiracy Theories, Death, Dentistry, Gen, Government Conspiracy, Investigations, Missing Persons, Murder Mystery, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdecci/pseuds/sdecci





	11th Fast FWD

Where was my father when the towers fell? He was supposed to be in one of them. For his job. I don't even know what he did. I don't know what paid for my prom ticket, or my first car, just that he never came home that day and his body was never found. My brother, conspiracy theorist he is, doesn't think Dad even went to work that day.

Maybe he's just in such a deep denial it's driven him mad. I know I didn't want to believe it at first either, but this has gone on for too long. It's cost him a career, his friends... Still, I agreed to let him live with me. For free. I don't know how he feeds himself. I can only hope it's not illegal.

I was in my first year of college when it happened, sitting in a class for my current dental position. Today I made two denture molds and received a bag of cookies from a very kind old lady who's been going here since before I was born. She wouldn't shut up about that day, aside from the two minutes she had a sharp tool in her mouth that I warned her about. I don't think she was in any hurry to go. Unfortunately, today is not a busy day.


End file.
